<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But You by SpringZero123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625713">But You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZero123/pseuds/SpringZero123'>SpringZero123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spring Writes Stuff [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Coraline - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, sprint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZero123/pseuds/SpringZero123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the result of a sprint I did with my friends shishiyos and evenceflux! &lt;3 looking forward to doing more sprints with y'all uwu</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spring Writes Stuff [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>But You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the result of a sprint I did with my friends shishiyos and evenceflux! &lt;3 looking forward to doing more sprints with y'all uwu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coraline kept the door open, in hopes that he'll come back for her. </p><p>When she knows very well that he won't even think to return. Well, who was she to fool herself? </p><p>To want someone that wanted absolutely nothing from her. To crave for someone's attention that is toxic for her. To chase for someone, only to leave her in the dark once they both reached their unexpected ending.</p><p>It all felt so surreal, but she can't accept that everything that had happened between them is real.</p><p>What did she do wrong? When did she do him wrong? Did she did something wrong that lead the two of them to this hurt ending? </p><p>These questions kept repeating over and over inside her head, and the more she thought about it, the less sense everything has, making her ask more questions than find more answers.</p><p>"Did he use me?" Coraline whispered weakly, looking at the sunset from outside her window pane, as she hugged herself, drowning in the endless loneliness of her dark lit room.</p><p>Did she even deserve this pain and suffering? Did she deserve this unending loneliness in her world?</p><p>Everything just doesn't add up cleanly.</p><p>She gave him a home when his parents can't, she gave him her comfort when his friends can't, she gave him her love when no one would. She gave him everything. Everything that she has, everything that she is. </p><p>But, why would he leave?</p><p>"Why?" Coraline asked silently, a tear running down her pale cheek, as the sky from outside her window slowly turned into a shade of dark blue, then to purple, then finally to black.</p><p>And then she realized. "No, he did use me."</p><p>The sky reminded her of what truly had happened between them, the bruises that she had gotten from him instead of his kisses, instead of the sugarcoated nonsense she's been trying to believe.</p><p>"You have broken my heart," Coraline told herself, as if she's talking in front of him. "But why do I still want you beside me?"</p><p>He gave her fire, but she turned into ashes. <br/>He gave her scars, but she thought it was his attention.<br/>He gave her hell, but she thought it was his heaven. <br/>He gave her pain, but she thought it was his love. <br/>He gave her nothing, but for her, it was his everything.</p><p>Everything she thought she knew about him, about them, about the love they shared.</p><p>Was all a hoax.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>